The Other Side Of Me
by LauraSaturn
Summary: "I need a new story. A new beginning. I want to write my own life now, unlike the one I've lived so far. But I don't know where to start. Where should I even begin? My name is Max..." Max/Iggy, Max/Fang [THERE WILL BE A FINAL DECISION]
1. A New Life

The Other Side Of Me  
Book 1: A New Beginning  
Chapter One: My New Life

I need a new story. A new beginning. I want a fresh sheet of paper. I want to write my own life now, unlike the one I've lived so far. But I don't know where to start. Where should I even begin?

Well, my name is Max. I'm eighteen. I've recently moved to Australia, so legally, I can do anything. I'm starting my first year in college, which they called 'university' here. I moved here with my mother, Valencia, and my little sister, Ella. At university I'll be studying an acting degree in hope I can kick start a career in acting. Moving to Australia, I had to leave my old life behind, but I'm glad. Now, I can have a new start. I can have my new beginning.

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

***SMASH*******

"Freaking alarm clock," I mumbled as I lifted my hand from the mess of wires and sheets of metal. Pain shot through my arm and I glanced at my arm to see blood running freely down my palm. I groaned, cupping my bloody hand in the non-injured one. "First day of uni and I've already hurt myself." Yup, that's me, accident prone.

After a quiet trip downstairs and a whole lot of cussing later, I had a brilliant white bandage around my hand and was having a blast trying to put my hair up. After only a few seconds I sighed and left it out, it would be fine for the day. I applied a thin layer of foundation and mascara, double checking it in the mirror of the bathroom.

I walked back into my room and opened my closet. The amount of black and grey looked almost scary. I sighed, pulling out a pair of black skinnies and the lightest grey shirt I could find. I didn't want to give off the non-approachable impression. I slipped on my tattered red converse and walked out the front door.

Class starts at ten, so the house was already empty what I woke up. Ella has school at eight and mum takes her before heading off to work herself, so I guess everyone is happy. The university itself was only a twenty minute walk from the house and it was only quarter past nine, so I had lots of time to spare before class actually began. I reached the administration office where they would give me my timetable and student ID. Unfortunately, there was a long line that was being held up by a strawberry blonde kid.

"Excuse me, how could you say that I'm not enrolled here, I got the acceptance letter several months ago." You could easily tell this kid was peeved off.

"It says you're not on here…" the woman behind the desk said, typing in a few words into the system.

"Iggy Griffith, try it again." The request almost came out as a groan.

"The only Griffith I have here is James Ignatius Griffith."

"That's me! I put my preferred name as Iggy and they still can't get it in the damn system" At this point everyone had given up and wandered off, leaving me waiting behind him.

The woman behind the desk printed off some papers before handing them to the redhead. "Was there anything else Mr Griffith?"

"No, thank you," he turned around…

And walked straight into me.

"Watch where you're g-" he paused midsentence and took a look at my face. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled, his eyes never leaving mine.

I rolled my own, pushing past him, "Retard," I threw behind me.

His hand cupped my shoulder, "Sorry, just been having a real shit morning, I'm Iggy."

"Max, pleasure to meet you… James," I sent him a smirk. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. He didn't seem like a bad looking kid. He had bright blue eyes, a proud nose and high cheekbones, fair skin and maybe his hair didn't seem so red from this angle.

"You don't sound like you live around here, where did you come from?" He asked. The genius had obviously picked up on my accent.

"I moved here from Florida to live here," I told him. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Wow, big move. You liking it here so far?"

"Sort of, I still don't really know my way around," I walked forward to the front desk, handing over my registration papers.

"I could show you around, if you'd like?" He offered.

I turned around to face him again and gave him a smile, "I'd like that."

The lady at the desk, whose name was Mrs McMillian, handed over my timetable for the semester along with a few other documents. I headed out the front with Iggy walking beside me.

"So what are you studying here?" I asked him as I looked at my timetable. Today I had Improvisation and Characterisation with Mrs Thompson.

"An acting degree," he said with interest, looking down at my timetable as well. "You too?" I nodded at him and he sent me a grin, throwing an arm over my shoulders. "We're going to have such a great time together, Max."

I laughed, escaping the weight of his arm and made my way to O Block where the theatrette and drama rooms where. "I suppose I'm stuck with you for the year."

A chuckle escaped his lips and smiled again, "You'll love every second of it." There was a few minutes left to spare. "So Max, what'd you do back in Florida." My breath hitched and I stopped walking. "Max?" Iggy turned back and instantly rushed back, grabbing onto both my shoulders.

I shook my head, "I didn't do much. Hung out with my friends, sung in a band for a little, then I moved here, not that interesting really."

I know he saw through the lie. "Okay," he dragged out the 'y'. "Anyway, after class we have time to spare so do you wanted to catch a movie? The Hunger Games: Catching Fire came out today and I really want to see it."

I shrugged, "Sure." Wouldn't hurt to make at least one friend in my first day of uni.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter one, or as I call the 'Pilot Episode.' As you can obviously see, no one has wings, Iggy can see and he is Australian, how's that for a twist? I chose Australia because I live here and I'm very familiar with the area, thus why I dislike writing in different settings I'm unfamiliar with, unless I do a lot of research on it. Hope you all enjoyed, leave a comment if you did.**

**Laura Saturn**


	2. War Inside My Mind

The Other Side Of Me  
Book 1: A New Beginning  
Chapter One: War Inside My Mind

* * *

Maybe Iggy wasn't as annoying as I thought he would be. As we walked into the theatrette to begin class, I'd already learnt most of his life story. I have to admit, it was pretty interesting. As a child he had been in a few advertisements on TV, which I told him I would find, and it stopped as he got older. His love to act never gave weight and now he had come to this uni to study. Around us were only a handful of students all talking amongst themselves. The area itself was huge, a large and open stage and the rest of the room was bare, ready for seats to be put down for the audience. In the middle of the stage stood a woman with long silver hair that reached her waist. Her blue eyes had age wrinkles around them and I instantly knew she had been working here for a very long time.

"Welcome everyone to the first class of Drama and Improvisation where you'll be studying your acting degree. Now in this first class I want to do a few activities so everyone can get to know each other, so let's all sit in a circle where you all are." We all sat down in a circle, Iggy was to the right of me and another random kid was to the left of me. "My name is Mrs Thompson and –" Iggy's hand shot straight into the air.

"Thompson, as in, the gun Thompson?" He asked with a wide grin. She shot him a dark look and the grin instantly slid off his face.

"I suppose so, yes. What's your name kiddo?" She asked him, the dark look still burning in her eyes.

He drew in a breath, "Griffith, Iggy Griffith."

"Well, Griffith, Iggy Griffith. You better not be such a smart ass in my class or I'll throw you out of the classroom faster than you can say 'Drama'." Snickers rippled through the circles and I couldn't help but nudge Iggy with my elbow.

"Idiot," I muttered to him with a smile. He nudged me back and gave Mrs Thompson another grin, this time a little evil. What a perfect start to the year.

"Alright class," she clapped her hands together, "One by one we'll stand up and we'll tell everyone our name and share a dirty little secret that we have." That got a lot of weird looks in her direction. She shrugged and said, "It's a good activity, trust me, it's hilarious." She caught my eye and winked at me. "Why don't you go first," she was still looking at me.

Inwardly cursing, I stood up and looked around at everyone in the circle, taking in a deep breath. _I didn't kill him, I didn't kill him, I didn't kill him._

"My name is Max and my secret is uh…" _Don't say it, don't say it_, "I'm madly in love with Peeta from Hunger Games." Off all things I could've said, I say that? I drew my breath out, looking around the room again and meeting everyone's eyes evenly before looking at Mrs Thompsons'. She nodded at me, a peculiar sparkle in them, and I sat down. Iggy looked at me and I shot him glare saying 'Don't even think about it."

"Alright, Iggy, what's your secret?" Mrs Thompson mused.

Iggy stood up and brushed himself off, another grin appearing on his face. "Well, as everybody already knows by now I'm Iggy, but I have many secrets." He looked down at me for a split second before looking Mrs Thompson in the eyes. "But my deepest one is," he swallowed loudly and everyone leaned in a little more, "I'm, also, madly in love with Peeta from the Hunger Games."

I burst out laughing while staring up at Iggy, clapping him on the back as he sat down. More sniggers ran through the circle, everybody beginning to understand there's going to be a battle between Mrs Thompson and Iggy all year. A few guys and girls across the circle gave Iggy the thumbs up as I tried to control my laughter.

"I guess from Iggy's secret we can understand that he is homosexual. Moving on." Mrs Thompson had just won.

"Burrrrrrrrn," a random guy called to the left of me.

* * *

After that episode no one else tried to defy the wrath of Mrs Thompson, except Iggy, who kept trying to point out he wasn't gay.

"Iggy," I started as we walked out of class, "I'm sorry to say but Mrs Thompson completely owned you back there." It was already three in the afternoon and I was happy to say that I had enjoyed that class, so I think I'll survive the year.

_"Max! Help!" Ella screamed from the other room._

_"Ella? Where are you?" I yelled back, opening and closing doors to find her._

_"He's got a-" Her scream tore through the halls of the empty building. My blood curdled as I ran to the last door. Locked. I stood back and kicked at it. Once. Twice. The door fell down._

_"Ella," I froze and looked at the sight before me._

I fell on the ground.

"Max?" Iggy shook my shoulders. "Are you alright?"

I looked up at him, shaking my head to clear the strange light in my eyes. "I'm fine, I think. What happened?"

He helped me up to my feet, holding me steady. "You kinda just zoned out and you screamed and fell down. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I think so." I tried to step forward and my legs gave way. Iggy caught me, pulling me up again and taking most of my weight.

"Did you walk here or did you drive?" He asked me.

"Walked," I managed to get out. My hand started burning, reminding me that I had actually injured it that morning.

"Look, I'll give you a lift home if that's alright?" I shook my head and let him lead me to the parking lot. He helped me into the car and buckled me in like a child, which I tried to stop, trust me but I didn't have the strength. "Looks like we'll be catching that movie another time, Max." He let out a chuckled. "Where do you live?"

I rattled off my address, which he obviously knew where it was, and drove the short trip to my house.

The door was locked when we reached the door, which was strange because Ella normally left it unlocked so I could get in. I took out my phone from my pocket and checked my recent messages.

_Max I'm going to the mall with a few friends, but we stopped at the house and I put the key under the mat so you could get in._

_xoxo Ella_

"Ella, you smart shit," I muttered beneath my friend. I bent down and lifted the mat, picking up the key and unlocking the door. I looked at Iggy and waved him into the house. Ella would be out till six and mum didn't come home till seven, so we had a few hours to burn.

I sat down on the couch and Iggy plopped down next to me. "What horror movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't even get a choice of genre now? God, women these days." I glared at him. "Haunting In Connecticut."

"Good choice."

* * *

**Crossing my fingers you enjoyed chapter two, don't worry, all the juicy stuff is going to come soon. Hope you liked it, if you did, leave a comment, share and favourite this story up!**

**Laura Saturn**


End file.
